Spirit Pokémorphs
by DragoniteRider
Summary: A group of 15 kids gain extraordinary power unlike any other. Learn how these kids keep their secret safe and save their city form a evil lurking in City Hall. K plus for Pokémon battles 9 OC's remain!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is DragoniteRider's 5th story! Yay!  
If you are a constant reader of my stories, you know that reviewing makes my world go 'round!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. (I really don't want to get sued!)  
Ok, so if you read this, the least you can do for me is go to my profile page and vote on my poll.  
I'll count that as reviewing if I have a rating poll up.  
Right now, I will have a updating poll. But, in about 3 days I will have a rating poll, so vote people!!  
Enjoy my Pokémorph story: Spirit Pokémorph!**

**-DragoniteRider **

You think you know what Pokémorphs are. Believe me, you never will. While the Pokémorphs are hunted down and analyzed, we hide in the shadows. We blend in perfectly and we have a perfect record. The only ones who know about us are the ones who gave us these abilities and our families. I've been told that I can write about us and our adventures as a higher breed of Pokémorphs. We are SpiritPokémorphs.

I was chosen to partake in the experiment because my father was a scientist at the Company (I'm sorry, the name is classified. For now, I'll call it the Company.) Out of the 30 kids who were asked to do the project, 15 agreed. At the Company, I climbed in to a chamber. A digital screen asking what my favorite Pokémon was. It displayed 17 buttons, one for each type. At the bottom, it gave me an option of either pure types or dual types. I switched it to dual types and pressed the Fighting and Steel buttons. Only one result came up, Lucario, my favorite Pokémon.

I clicked the button and gave a thumbs-up to my dad. He gave me a thumbs-up back and then told me through one of the speakers, "Zak, there's going to be some sleeping gas coming out of the vents. Please don't try to fight against it. It will make the morph faster and easier for me to do." "Understood, dad!" Green gas came through the vents and I let it take me to the dream realm, as I call it.

**Several hours later,**

"Wake up! Come on, get up!" I sat up and asked, "Who are you?" "I'm a fellow Spirit Pokémorph. The name's Ken" "What are Spirit Pokémorphs?" "That's what everyone who took part in the experiment!" "Ok, but I don't feel any different." "I think we should take you to your father. He can explain this a lot better than I can." I followed him into a large stadium where Pokémon were playing around. I counted 12 Pokémon. Ken called to the others, "Wait for me!" To my surprise, one of the Pokémon spoke, a Salamance,"You snooze you lose, Ken." "Hey, I was just helping one of the others." The Salamance said, "Oh, sorry. So, what's his name and form?" "How should I know?! I've known him for five minutes. He doesn't even know anything about what he can do." Just then, my dad walked in and saw me, "Zak, did everything go right?" "Can I please know what everyone else is talking about before I answer that question?"

"Sure you can. Follow me." He led me into an unoccupied room and began to explain. "You know what a Pokémorph is, right?" "Of course I do. You work at the place that created Pokémorphs!" My dad picked his words carefully, "You're a Pokémorph, just revised." "Ok, but what was 'revised'?" "The difference between a Spirit Pokémorph and a Pokémorph is that as a Spirit Pokémorph doesn't have to be in Pokémon form to use their abilities." "You mean I can sense people's Aura?!" "Yes, you can, thanks to your Lucario DNA." "Thanks, Dad!"

"Hey, Ken!" As I shouted towards Ken, I gathered a ball of blue Aura in my hands. When he turned around to look at me, I shot the Aura Sphere at him. He saw the Aura Sphere and gathered a sphere of purple and blue energy into his hands. He then fired a swirling beam of blue and purple energy at my Aura Sphere. It hit the sphere and made an explosion that blasted us back. Ken yelled over to me, "You never told me your name." "Call me Zak, a Lucario morph!"

**End of chapter!  
I am accepting 13 OC's in this format **

**Name:  
Gender:  
Pokemon Form:  
Moves:  
**

**2 of the 15 Spirit Pokémorphs have been introduced and you have a chance to make one of the morphs!**

**You can check my profile for the OC's left!**

**Review!!!!!!!!**

**-DragoniteRider**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, fifth story! Welcome to Spirit Pokémorphs! **

**This chapter takes place 2 months after the previous chapter. **

**We meet a new character from a submitted OC!**

**As usual, more reviews, faster story updates!**

**Thank you everyone who submitted OC's. I'm sorry I can't accept them all through PM, but I have a preposition for anyone who is interested! Learn more at the end of the chapter, but please read the story first.**

**There will be a change with OC's. I am now allowing anyone who wants to submit OC's to do it without worrying about limitations! There is now unlimited amounts of OC spaces.**

**Please follow the following the form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Pokémon Form:**

**Moves (You can have more than 4):**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any submitted OC's. However, I do own my characters.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 2!**

** - DragoniteRider**

We strolled down the dark alley. The kid to my right was a kid like me: same age, same grade, same class. His blond hair spiked in every direction, like a Roselia's thorns. The other was a older kid and he was one grade above us, but we tried to stay together. His slick black hair was neat and tidy. I sensed something and I focused my energy into my spirit. My vision became black and white, except for a few blue person-like bodies of energy hiding behind some buildings. I pulled the energy out, letting my vision return to normal. The black-haired kid noticed my sapphire-blue eyes begin glowing and then subside and asked, "Is there something wrong, Zak?"

"Nothing much. Just the usual bullies trying to ambush us again."

The blond-haired kid said, "Do they ever give up? We've stopped them 3 times this week! I really want a break!"

"Remember, no spirit attacks. That will just cause too much trouble. "

The blond-haired kid began pleading us, "C'mon, please, just once?

"No. We'll just go with the usual plan."

"We could do it from a place where they can't see us and I could use Psychi-

We both shouted at him at same time, "No, Ken!"

"Please?"

"N-O!"

Ken grumbled, "Fine, but when get back to the facility, I get one of your cookies."

"Deal."

I took the top position and gave them the battle plan, "Ok, when we get in the battle zone, Tyler, you face behind us. Ken, you face to the right and I'll face to the left."

**Later, back at the facility...**

"Here you go, Ken" I gave Ken my cookie, seeing the delight on his face. I went to my room in the facility to relax and rewind. I still can't believe what has happened in the past months. Thanks to an experiment entitled,"Spirit Pokémorphs", anyone who is given the procedure is able to use the abilities of the Pokémon of their choice. We are also able to transform into our Pokémon forms, like an advanced form of regular Pokémorphs.

My name's Zak and I'm a Lucario morph. Thanks to the DNA inside me, I can sense Aura. I can use Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Bone Rush, Dragon Pulse, and Extreme Speed. The kid with the spiky hair is Ken, a Flygon morph. He can use Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw, Sandstorm, Sonicboom, and Sand Tomb. The kid with the neat, black hair is Tyler, an Arcanine morph. He can use Extreme Speed, Fire Fang, Crunch, Flame Wheel, Reversal, and Agility. Some morphs made a team and once the idea got out, the morphs began seeing who to pair up with. My team specializes in tracking. We are Team Firestorm.

**Ok, so here's my idea! If you are interested in making a backstory to your morph, please PM me. Once that is done, start writing! After you finish, link up with me on Document Exchange. PM me again, telling me you have connected with me. Then, I will publish it and give you credit for the chapter. If you are interested, please PM me. **

**Finally, REVIEW!**

**Thx, DragoniteRider!**


End file.
